Chihiro: First Encounters With Keima
by SSDrwh0
Summary: This is a short story on how Chihiro had first met Keima...


Chihiro stood near the shiny mirror, combing her hair. She gazed upon her reflection, watching her brown eyes glimmer brightly. Her bright yellow flower rested on her yellow hair clip. She placed her hairbrush on the basin, making her smile grow bigger. _This is the first time I had a date! How awesome is that?_ She sighed, feeling her heart thumping. She imagined Keima appearing on the mirror, making her cheeks blush. _Though... I always wonder... out of all of the boys I tried to pursue... why him?_

She strolled out of the bathroom, trekking through the corridors. _Now that I think about it... I've somehow been getting close to him... even though I always made fun of him..._ She entered her bedroom, jumping on her bed. _Well... I've also hated him for other bad events..._ She slowly turned her body around, gazing upon the ceiling. She placed her hands behind her head, watching the mobile sway around. _Maybe... maybe I've actually loved him... perhaps it could've been like this for a long time..._

She closed her eyes, forming a huge grin on her face. _Maybe it dated back to spring..._

* * *

><p>Chihiro strolled through the school ground, placing her hands behind her back. She gazed upon the sun shining brightly, smiling at it. <em>Alright! The first day of new school! I'm so excited to meet new friends!<em> She skipped and twirled her body around, holding her hands out. _Perhaps I'll be able to get cute boyfriends too! That'll be very awesome!_ She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body. _This guy will hold me tightly, and whisper in my ears going 'I want you, forever...' It'll only be a matter of time..._ Suddenly, she opened her eyes, watching Keima stroll through the school grounds.

His shiny brown hair glimmer brightly. His glasses glinted from the sun. His god-like eyes reminded her of a powerful figure. Her cheeks blushed slightly, feeling mild chills inside her body. _Hey... this guy doesn't look so bad... I wonder what his name is..._ Her eyes shifted to his PFP, making her blink at it. _Oh god... I can't believe I complemented him so carelessly! _She closed her eyes, covering her face in shame. _I'll be damned if he's just like the freaks at my old school!_ She slowly moved his hands away, opening her eyes carefully. Many students turned their heads to Keima, whispering amongst each other.

Chihiro continued blinking at Keima, noting his reaction to his surroundings. _If this guy's new here, he'll surely have a hard time fitting in..._ She placed her hands on his lips. _Well... maybe I could try... It's not like there'll be anything bad happening to me..._ She started jogging towards him, catching up to him. She waved her arm around, shouting at him.

"Hey there! Are you new to this school?"

Keima continued strolling, having his attention to his PFP. Chihiro placed her hands on his shoulders, making him stop walking. She blinked at Keima, waiting for him to turn his head around. He blinked back, feeling confused. Shrugging off the confusion, Chihiro closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"My name's Chihiro! Are you new here?"

Keima gazed upon her cheery face, studying her expressions. He faced away from her, lifting his arms up.

"Don't bother me. I'm up to my 9500th heroine..."

Chihiro opened her eyes, dropping her jaws. He marched away from her, releasing her grip from his shoulders. Her eyes twitched, feeling steam building up inside her mind. _He... he ignored me! Not only that... He didn't answer my question! What does he mean by 'heroine' anyway?_ She stormed towards him, gripping her fists tightly. _I'll show that guy..._ She grasped his shoulders tightly, turning his body around. Keima widened his eyes, blinking at Chihiro. Her eyes glared at his face.

"Isn't that a bit rude to not answer people's questions?"

She shifted her eyes to his PFP, noticing a girl inside it.

"And why is there a girl sounding like she wants you badly?"

Keima gritted his teeth, pushing himself away from her. He gripped onto his PFP tightly.

"Well why are you still bothering me? Can't you see this heroine's waiting for me to get her hearts captured?"

He held his hands out, showing the PFP to her. Chihiro widened her eyes, gazing upon the girl's blushing face. She burst out laughing, placing her arms on her legs.

"Wait... you're playing a game where you get to make a girl your girlfriend? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!"

Keima's eyes twitch, building up steam inside his head. He pointed his hands at Chihiro, shouting at him.

"This is why reality is a shitty game! They're full of bugs like you, exposing those contagious flaws to each other, unable to follow any parameters determined by galge game standards!"

Chihiro gritted her teeth in rage, clenching her fists tightly. _A BUG? This freak has the audacity to call me A BUG? I'll show him who the real bug is!_ She pulled her fist away from him before thrusting it towards him. He flew away from her, screaming in pain.

"Freaks like you who talk shit deserve to die! I don't care if you're new to this school or not!"

She stormed away from him, leaving him lying on the ground. His arms twitched, feeling his bones broken.

* * *

><p>Chihiro strolled through the school corridors, feeling her eyes twitching. <em>Some great first day this turned out to be! I can't get this shitty guy off my mind!<em> She lifted her head up, noticing the sign "2-B". _Well, there's my class. Maybe this'll cool my nerves by meeting new people... Hope there aren't any more freaks like him!_ She stood near the door, noticing Nikaido standing in the classroom. She turned her head, giving a quick glimpse of her.

"Oh... you must be the new student. Come on in."

Chihiro slowly approached her teacher, turning her head to the students. She widened her eyes, finding Keima sitting at her desk. _Oh my god... He's in the same class as me?_ He grinned sinisterly, having his eyes fixed on the PFP. _There may be only one freak here... why does it have to be him?_ His face glowed from the screen light. She watched the students around him gazing upon her, smiling at her. _No one's even trying to stop him... just what kind of a freak is he?_ Nikaido held her hands out, pointing at Chihiro.

"This is Kosaka Chihiro. She'll be joining this class."

She blinked at Chihiro gazing upon Keima. She turned her head before sighing at him.

"Don't mind Katsuragi. He always does that..."

Chihiro turned her head to Nikaido. Nikaido's face reminded her of some neglecting mother she saw on TV. _Even the teacher doesn't care... Perhaps she's well aware of how contagious he is..._ Snapping out of her thoughts, she formed a fake smile. She turned her head to the students and bowed to them.

"Please take good care of me."

She lifted her head up before strolling towards an unoccupied seat. She sat down and turned her head to Keima.

* * *

><p>Chihiro opened her eyes and sighed. <em>Well at that time, that's all I ever saw – a side that everyone sees... I... I didn't get to know him more most of the times...<em> She slowly lifted her body upright. _Perhaps after summer, I might've gotten closer to him..._ _Maybe when I got to know him more, he's not exactly bad after all..._ She turned her head, gazing upon the clock. 5:47pm. _Shit! I'm almost late!_ She pushed her body off the bed, exiting the bedroom. She strolled through the corridors, pointing her head at the floor. _I can't wait for the festival eve bonfire... maybe I might have the best night of my life..._

She stood near the door leading outside. She lifted head up, placing her delicate hands on the knob. _Well whatever happens... maybe it'll be better or worse for me..._

"I'll be leaving now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I originally wanted to make this one earlier before continuing on with my other series. However, this was made possible thanks to chapter 166. I'm still sad that she has to go through Keima's rejection badly... :'( Oh well... I guess this is the inevitable.

About chapter 30, I will get that posed shortly. Don't worry about it!


End file.
